Cible : Harry Potter !
by adel03lem
Summary: Hermione a quelque chose à dire à son crétin de mari, mais peut être y va-t-elle un peu fort... Un peu d'injure c'est tout , les perso sont à notre reine J.K.Rowling


Kikou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une petite histoire que j'ai pris un grand plaisir à écrire ! Et que je dépêche de faire partager !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et une bonne fin de semaine !

**Point de vue Hermione **

J'en ai marre ! Cette fois c'est la fin, Potter va mourir aujourd'hui de ma main, Voldy n'a pas réussit, moi je ne le raterais pas. Deux semaines ! Deux semaines que je veux lui dire quelque chose qui va changer notre vie et Monsieur s'amuse avec son putain de boulot ! Il veut arrêter tous les mangemorts pour assurer la sécurité de ceux qu'il aime ? Moi je vais lui prouver qu'il devrait faire gaffe à son derrière de binoclard !

J'entre dans le ministère et me dépêche de monter à l'étage « Auror et autres conneries ». Je passe devant le secrétaire blonde, qui d'ailleurs a encore mis un maillot trop petit apparemment, qui se magne alors de me barrer le chemin.

- Les aurors sont en réunion d'urgence, vous ne pouvez…

- Toi la greluche, va t'acheter un maillot où ta fausse poitrine n'a pas l'impression de s'échapper où je te préviens, tu vas connaître une douleur si forte que le doloris sera une promenade de santé à côté !

La « greluche » me regarde bouche bée et je passe en la bousculant.

Victime numéro 1 reste paralysée le temps que je me dirige avec un pas rageant vers la salle de réunion.

Ne prenant pas le temps ni de frapper, ni d'ouvrir la porte avec la délicatesse dû à une femme, un « expulso » plus tard, je me retrouve devant le service des aurors au complet me regardant avec des yeux de Merlan-frits.

- Hermione ? Mais qu'est-ce ..

- Potter ! J'en ai marre de toi et surtout de ton putain de job !

Cool, maintenant non seulement je peux voir l'attention que me porte ces hommes gardiens de la paix, mais en plus leurs regards ne manquent pas de montrer leur indignation.

-Madame, sachez que notre travail est très important.

Là, je me fâche, et j'ai apparemment une deuxième victime.

- Important ?

Tiens, il recule un peu…

- Et vos familles elles ne sont pas importantes ? Non hein ? Vous jouez aux chasseurs et aux lapins toute la journée et le soir vous rentrez trop fatigué pour vous occupez de vos femmes ! Vous êtes des machos qui pensez qu'on doit faire la cuisine et le ménage le temps que vous, vous vous la coulez douce au bureau avec votre poupée gonflable à l'accueil ?

Là par contre, des hommes baissent la tête dont victime numéro deux. Mais , non content, c'est le chef de la bande de flic à la Eddy Murphy qui me parle.

- Madame, mes hommes se doivent de protéger …

- Ecoutes moi bien Grand Schtroumpf, moi je veux mon mari alors t'arrêtes de faire ton tyran et tu le laisses tranquille ou Voldemort va vous semblez comme un bisounours à côté de moi !

Bien sûr, victime numéro trois ne comprend rien ; schtroumpf, bisounours, et puis quoi encore ? Ils sont sorciers ! Bandes d'incultes !

- Mione chérie, je te sens énervée.

Mione chérie ? Potter essaye de se sauver là, pas de chance ; c'est lui la victime principale ! Les autres ne sont que des dommages collatéraux.

- Potter ! Tu es le pire de tous ! Tu es un navet, un gnome envahissant qui ne pense qu'à lui et son boulot, tu rentres tard, pars avant que je me lève et tu trouves le moyen de travailler en plus le week-end ! Tu es un rustre ! Un cafard !

Dois-je préciser que je lui lance deux ou trois trucs qui sont dans mon sac à main en même temps et qu'il essaye de s'en protéger ou c'est un détail ?

- Tu sais quoi Potter ? Je change les serrures ! Restes avec ton boulot , épouses ton tyrannique patron et tiens, fais donc un gosse à un de tes collègues ,espèce d'infidèle !

Sur ceux, je me tire, il faut que je trouve un serrurier de toute urgence !

**Point de vue Harry **

Au punaise, je suis mal !

Ma femme partie, tout le monde se tourne vers moi.

-Potter.

Houlà, le patron qui parle d'une voix calme et profonde, je suis perdu, Hermione m'a condamné à mort plus facilement que les mangemorts !

- Tu devrais peut -être aller voir ta femme et lui dire que le schtroumpf tyrannique te donne une semaine de vacance, je crois que se serait bien pour le moral du service que cela ne se reproduise pas.

En effet, en regardant autour de moi, je vois les collègues la tête baissée; ils sont tous blessés dans leur orgueil d'auror, mais moi c'est ma dignité qui a pris un coup bordel !

Je me dirige vers la porte, bien décidé à dire à ma femme de se calmer et de l'emmener en vacances loin de l'Angleterre.

- Au fait Potter , félicitation.

Je m'arrête pour regarder mon collègue de patrouille.

-Hein ?

- Ben pour ton gosse !

Ok, là je dois avoir la tronche d'un mec qui s'est pris un camion de glace.

- Avec la phrase de ta femme et ce que tu as dans les mains, il y a surement un polichinelle dans le tiroir.

Je regarde les affaires de Mione, un livre ( bien sûr), un stylo, une brosse à cheveux portative et …un bâtonnet affichant un très jolie + rose.

- Merde !

Je me dépêche de sortir du servir auror pour courir après ma femme, bon ok elle m'a un peu humiliée, ok, elle a fait peur à tout le monde, ok, j'ai eu peur aussi, mais c'est ma lionne !

Et puis quand elle utilise cette énergie au lit, RRRrrrr !

Je la retrouve devant chez nous auprès d'un jeune mec, c'est qui ce truc ?

- Mione !

Quand elle me voit, les larmes coulent sur ses joues. Je lâche ce que je tiens dans mes mains pour prendre mon ange dans mes bras.

- Tu attends un enfant ?

Elle hoche la tête.

Je me sens le plus heureux des hommes ! Cependant une question me perturbe.

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit directement ?

**Point de vue Hermione **

La colère remonta en moi comme une flèche.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Tu me le demandes vraiment Potter ?

Idiot ! Et dire que j'étais calme pendant un temps !

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé de te le dire ? Tu te fou de moi Harry James Potter ?

Tu crois que tu peux juger mes actes quand je dois tout faire en fonction de ton emploi du temps ?

- Désolé Mione, tu as raison, je suis un idiot.

Au moins il baisse la tête, c'est qui la chef ?

- Ecoutes, là on va profiter de la fin de cette journée, puis demain on part en vacance pendant une semaine et on fera ce que tu veux, et enfin j'essayerai de changer mes horaires pour passer plus de temps avec toi d'accord ?

Il a l'air sincère, je sens que je vais pleurer comme une madeleine.

- Hermione ? Qui est cet homme ?

Je me tourne vers « l'homme » en question, mince je l'avais oublié !

- C'est le serrurier.

- Quoi ?

- Ben quoi quoi ? Je te l'avais dit non ? Que si tu m'énervais-je changeais les serrures, et ben voilà, c'est fait !

Comme pour appuyer mes mots, l'homme se lève, d'ailleurs mignon pour un serrurier; jeune, blond et yeux bleus. Tiens , est ce que Harry serait jaloux ?

- Voilà mademoiselle, c'est fini, vous pouvez inviter qui vous voulez chez vous.

Apparemment il n'a pas entendu notre conversation, en même temps, qu'elle idée de bosser avec des écouteurs ?

- Ma femme vous remercie, maintenant si vous voulez bien nous excuser, on doit fêter la venued'un nouveau membre.

- Quoi ? Potter tu vas d'abord te faire pardonner pour tout le mal que tu m'as fait.

- Euh Mione, je pensais que tu m'avais déjà puni suffisamment en m'ayant humilié devant tout le service Auror.

- Pardon ? Tu rêves Saint Potter, cela n'était que la mise en bouche, non mais tu crois que je suis Nick- Quasi- sans tête et que comme un fantôme tu peux m'ignorer ?

D'abord pour cela, tu vas payer le serrurier, et comme ça Mrs Weasley arrêtera de venir voir si je te nourris bien car sa clef ne marchera plus. Ensuite tu vas vite réserver un voyage pour la Grèce, pour visiter Delphes, Athènes et je veux pouvoir aller à Délos. Après quand on rentrera je veux que tu changes ton emploi du temps pour pouvoir être avec moi et surtout m'aider pour ma grossesse et le bébé !

Je le vois s'approcher vers moi, doucement, me faire un bisou sur le front pour me chuchoter ensuite:

- Je vais prendre tellement soin de toi que tu vas te sentir étouffer, mais avant, je vais voir si tu peux te servir de ton énergie pour autre chose que m'engueuler.

Je rapproche nos visages, nos lèvres se touchant presque.

- Tu es un pervers.

Et je me dirige vers la maison, fermant la porte derrière moi. Par la fenêtre je vois mon cher mari payer le serrurier qui part. Cependant quand il voulut à son tour rentrer dans la maison … il se retrouva coincé dehors.

-Tu vois mon ange, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire dans la vie si tu veux te faire obéir, oh, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je dise à ton père que tu t 'appelles Rose, pff, je lui dirai plus tard.

Je caresse mon ventre doucement, en relevant la tête, je vois mon mari me regarder à travers le fenêtre mais vu son regard, j'avais peut-être été un peu trop loin pour aujourd'hui.

_POTTER LE SOUMIS ! _

_C'est votre journaliste préférée qui a découvert le scoop de l'année mes chers lecteurs !_

_Harry Potter, jeune auror de 25 ans, vainqueur chanceux lors de la Bataille de Poudlard, est un homme malheureux ! Le pauvre serait maltraité et humilié en permanence par sa femme Hermione Granger Potter, son épouse depuis deux ans. Elle aurait hier piqué une crise de jalousie au sein même du ministère à cause d'un échange de regard entre la jolie secrétaire Eléonore Gralies et le jeune prodige du monde sorcier causant par là de nombreuses détériorations de matériaux ! _

_Cependant une source proche du couple affirme qu'Harry est le plus heureux des hommes et serait même content de la situation ! _

_Alors Mr Potter ? Homme soumis ou masochiste ? _

_Enquête page 5. _

Rita Skeeter

Je levais les yeux vers mon mari après avoir lu cet immonde article à voix haute.

Ok , à notre retour de Grèce, on s'en prend à notre nouvelle victime !

Et voilà c'est fini ^^ , merci d'avoir lu et laissez un message s'il vous plait, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu !


End file.
